¿Cómo se lo pido?
by Diluz
Summary: Ron quiere pedirle a Hermione que se case con el, pero tiene miedo que no lo acepte, por eso recurre a su mejor amigo Harry Potter y a su hermana Ginny que le ayudarán
1. Ayuda!

Hola

Bueno estaba aburrida y se me vino esto a la cabeza jaja, es un one shot, aunque si tiene aceptación talvez pueda sentirme otra vez aburrida y continuarlo jajaja

Espero que les guste, ya saben darle al GO y dejarme sus opiniones.

Diluz

-------------------------------------------------

Vamos Ron – dijo Harry – sabes que Hermione aceptará, llevan más de un año como novios, sabes que ella también quiere casarse

No lo sé, es que a veces pienso que de repente ella piense que el matrimonio es un gran paso y bueno… ya sabes de repente no quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo

No la culparía – dijo Ginny que salía de la cocina, Harry miro a su esposa pidiéndole que se calle pero no le hizo caso – viví contigo 18 años, 18 catastróficos años, por Merlín hasta ahora no entiendo como sigo viva! Pedirle a Hermione que pase el resto de su vida contigo – moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con una fingida pena – sería el peor castigo que alguien podría tener

Ginny – dijo Harry tratando de que se callara pero lo hecho, hecho estaba

Ginevra! Cómo te atreves! Te recuerdo que si no fuera por mi, ahora donde estarías… porque casada con Harry imposible, si no fuera por mí el jamás habría ido a la casa y hubiera pasado todos los veranos allá… a decir verdad – dijo Miranda a Harry – lo siento compañero, por mi culpa ahora tu tienes que sufrir, hiciste muchas locuras en tu vida pero la peor fue casarte con ella, aún no entiendo, creo que la guerra te afecto mucho el cerebro y no puedes pensar bien…

Eres un estúpido! – dijo Ginny molesta

No deberías tratarme así hermanita – dijo con autosuficiencia – deberías estar agradecida conmigo

Por las barbas de Merlín! Ya no son unos niños y siguen peleándose como unos – dijo Harry rodando los ojos – Ginny no debiste decirle eso a Ron – mientras ella lo miraba indignado y Ron sonreía – y tu Ron sabes que eso no es cierto, si bueno a veces pienso que es un locura – pero cuando vio la mirada asesina de Ginny – pero no me arrepiento, amo a Ginny y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella – ella sonreía con una felicidad inexplicable – aunque si a veces pienso que es un suicidio

Harry James Potter – grito Ginny furiosa – te voy a matar – acercándose a el

Ginny, amor tu sabes que es un broma – dijo riéndose – sabes que te amo y te amaré por siempre – luego se besaron

Ya basta dejen de hacerlo en mi cara – decía Ron entre bromista y molesto, la verdad con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a ver a su mejor amigo besando a su hermana y más ahora que estaban casados

Puedes irte hermanito, ya sabes donde esta la puerta – mientras volvía besar a Harry

Ginny, no seas así, Ron vino a hablar de algo serio – dijo Harry terminando el beso

Bien, bien – dijo sentándose al costado de Harry – la verdad Ron es que solo debes pedírselo, Hermione en estos tiempos ya no esta cuerda así que aceptara, Harry no aguanto y comenzó a reírse.

Muchas gracias Harry – dijo Ron molesto

Ron, lo que tu hermana quiso decir es que Herms esta completamente enamorada de ti y claro que aceptará - dijo Harry dándole un sonrisa sincera

Bueno, si fuera así, como se lo pido, no lo sé, si no es de la forma que ella espera! Si se decepciona y no acepta – dijo nervioso

Ron, la forma en que se lo pidas no importa, conoces a Herms, sólo dile todo lo que sientes y la harás feliz

Si puede ser que sí … - dijo Ron pensativo – pero yo quiero que el momento sea especial

Algo como qué?

No lo sé, ese es el problema no sé que hacer para que el momento sea especial para ella – dijo un poco triste

Ay! Aún no se si haré lo correcto, espero que Hermione algún día me perdona – dijo Ginny fingiendo tristeza, culpabilidad – bien Ron te ayudaré a que ese momento sea especial…

De verdad Gin? – dijo emocionado

Yo solo te ayudaré a planear algo el resto lo tendrás que hacer tu, así que si no funciona no tendré la culpa

Yo haré todo, todo, a la perfección no te preocupes – dijo ilusionado

Si es así entonces funcionara

Gracias Gin – dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola – Gracias hermanita, te quiero

Jajaja, hace un momento la querías matar – dijo Harry

Es que la relación entre los hermanos era un completa locura, siempre peleando pero en el momento en que se necesitaban siempre estaban e uno para el otro.


	2. Recuerdos

Hola!

Bien antes que nada les pido muchas disculpas, como les dije en el primer cap, se me ocurrió y bueno no sabía bien como continuarlo… disculpen

Gracias, miles de gracias por lo reviews, de verdad y bueno acá las respuestas para ellos:

**Lucia D.:** muchas gracias! Que bueno que te pareció lindo, y claro que lo continuare solo ten paciencia jeje

**Hermioneyron:** gracias por leer mi fic! Y de verdad necesitaré esa suerte

**Flor de invierno:** parece que el momento de aburrimiento llegó jajaja porque aquí traigo la continuación!

**stefiLovegood323:** te avisó que ya está el cap! Aún no se lo pide pero eso ya se verá pronto, espero jeje

Bueno sólo me queda decirles que les dedicó el cap a ustedes! Espero que les guste y si no acepto las críticas jeje

Diluz

------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Ron qué tienes? – dijo una exaltada castaña

Yo…nada…¿por qué? – dijo nervioso

Es que estas…diferente… te hablo no me haces caso, siempre estas en otra parte cuando te hablo – dijo ya molesta su novia

No es cierto… yo… yo si te escucho

¿ah si? Entonces podrás decirme de que estoy hablando ¿verdad? – pregunto desafiante

Eh…si amor…tu…tu estabas hablando de tu trabajo? – pregunto un temeroso pelirrojo, no es que no quería escucharla, últimamente la estaba observando demasiado, para saber todo lo necesario para ese momento.

NO RONALD – grito molesta luego cambio su tono de voz y el gesto de su cara por tristeza – te estaba hablando de Harry y Ginny, pero por lo que parece es que le estaba hablando al aire…

Amor, yo lo siento – dijo apenado el pelirrojo – yo… estaba pensando en…

¿En qué Ronald? O debo preguntar ¿en quien? – su tono otra vez era molesto

'diablos, no puedo decirle que estoy pensando en la mejor manera de decirle que la amo, que me quiero casar con ella, tener hijos, vivir por siempre a su lado'

¡RONALD TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – grito hecha furia – ¿sabes que? Hasta que no me digas lo que te pasa, sí Ronald no me mires así porque sé que te esta pasando algo, tú no eres así… cuando te dignes a contarme lo que te pasa, me buscas… adiós- y con un sonoro 'pop' se fue del departamento del pelirrojo.

Rayos- fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo- un problema más a la lista

Desde que habían vencido en la guerra, Harry fue a vivir a la madriguera, con el tiempo Ron y Harry compraron un departamento en Londres, espacioso para dos hombre, cada uno tenía un cuarto grande con baño propio, tenían una sala y comedor amplios, la cocina era bonita y sobre todo tenían esa libertad que tanto querían (Después de un año trabajando con George y la recompensa que recibió por haber ayudado en la guerra), Ron podía darse la vida que él siempre soñó, pero ya no era él niño inmaduro de antes, él dinero y la fama no lo eran todo para él, muy por el contrario Hermione era todo para él.

Flash back---

Una semana después de la batalla, a pesar de haber ganado, se notaba mucha tristeza, la muerte de tantos amigos y familiares, héroes de guerra, habían perdido mucho en la guerra.

En la madriguera, una castaña se encontraba sentada en uno de los árboles leyendo, se veía tan hermosa, los pocos rayos de sol que caía por esa tarde caían por sobre su cabello, haciendo que este brillara y ella se viera más hermosa.

Hola – dijo un pelirrojo que se sentaba a su costado

Hola Ron – dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa. Desde aquel beso en la batalla no habían hablado de ese tema.

¿Cómo estas? – dijo ya sonrojado

Bien, hoy en la mañana recibí una carta del ministerio, pasado mañana iré con algunos aurors a ver a mis padres, les devolverán la memoria…

Qué bueno Herms, debes de estar muy feliz de volver a verlos – dijo contento y a la vez triste, el reencuentro con sus padres significaría que ella se iría de la madriguera.

Sí, estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos – dijo contenta

Eso significa que vivirás con ello – preguntó triste el pelirrojo

Si Ron, tu familia ha sido muy buena conmigo, sabes que son mi segunda familia, pero ahora que mis padres van a regresar yo quiero estar con ellos, no sabes como los extrañe – dijo nostálgica

Sí, te entiendo, Herms, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa

Gracias Ron – dijo sonrojándose – bueno, creo que iré a hacer mi baúl – terminó de decir al momento que se paraba

Ron lo dudo mucho, pero se dio cuenta que era en ese momento o nunca – Espera Hermione – dijo cogiéndole el brazo. La chica se volteó y lo miro esperando que continúe.

Yo… yo quería hablar contigo – dijo nervioso

Si – para que él continúe

Bueno, tu sabes – estaba tan rojo como su cabello – sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros

La chica bufó – pensé que nunca lo harías

¿Cómo? – preguntó atónito

Pensé que nunca hablarías sobre…el beso – dijo sonrojándose

Yo…¿por qué me besaste? – dijo nervioso y luego que recordó lo que pregunto y se quiso matar.

Ronald te recuerdo que tu no te negaste al beso – dijo un poco indignada por la pregunta, ella ya se espera una declaración de amor – además recuerdo muy bien lo que le dijiste a Harry luego de besarnos…tu..

Sí Hermione, pero es que yo… bueno tu… - no sabía que decir estaba muy nervioso, sonrojado – yo… yo te amo Hermione y mucho… yo quiero saber si eso beso significo lo mismo que para ti…

Hermione estaba congelada, las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar del pelirrojo y no podía reaccionar decirle que sentía lo mismo, estaba tan feliz, que hasta se sentía mal porque no era el tiempo indicado para sentir tanta felicidad.

Bueno… creo que lo entiendo…yo no te molestare con mis sentimiento- dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo- yo mejor me…- pero no pudo terminar su frase porque los hermoso labios de una castaña lo estaban besándose, sintió como todas las emociones recorría su cuerpo, con ese dulce y tan deseado beso.

Yo también te amo Ron – dijo la castaña – no sabes cuanto espere este momento, te amo – dijo sonriente

Ron no podía con tanta felicidad, escuchar a la castaña de sus sueños que lo amaba, debía ser un sueño.

Hermione, me puedes dar un golpe, quiero ver si esto es realidad o estoy soñando – dijo un poco preocupada del miedo que sea un sueño.

Ella lo vio enternecida, es que como podía ser tan irresistible ese pelirrojo – Ron, no seas tono no es un sueño, es la realidad y te amo – luego le dio otro beso

Fin del flash back-------


End file.
